The Rumors of Hyrule
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: Based on A Link Between Two Worlds- ZeLink - A little princess Zelda finds herself in love with a particular legend of her kingdom. ZeLink implied.


**A/N:** Okay... Not Naruto related but... I've once written this Zelda short one and... why not posting it here too, right? Who knows how many of you also like The Legend of Zelda, right? I hope you enjoy and, If you've played A Link Between Two Worlds, (and talked to everyone, of course) you will identify this idea.

Legends travel through time and space only by the power of a story. Every generation has the mission to keep the legends from the past alive, because, wether we believe them or not, they are here to explain us about the past and the heroes that used to walk around our provinces.

For a princess, knowing the tales of her people is more than just a responsibility. It's a rule. Some are more exciting than others, but all of them play an important part in the history. The tales talked about bloody wars, Gods's power, castles on fire and even the love between the Hero of Time and a wise princess that once ruled Hyrule. She was real. They were real.

The love story happened to be the little princess Zelda's favorite one. Her father, the King, used to tell her this same tale every night before she could close her eyes and have her own dreams. She liked to imagine herself older with a hero by her side. The hero would be a good looking man, not much taller than her and he would be wearing a ring just like hers. She dreamed of the day when the peace would prevail and her childish dreams would come true.

But how could she believe that story so much? That was what her father wanted to know. He had never really told her that the princess was real. So how could that little girl describe them so perfectly? Well, that's another tale passed through the words of the castle's employees.

Every night, when the King was already asleep, the little heiress of the throne used to grab the lamp that rested on her nightstand and make her way through the hallways of the huge castle. All by herself, the girl reached places where she had never been before and where she wasn't even allowed to enter. She had her own secret hidden behind the doors and inside the stone walls of that castle. What could it be? At first, rumors were saying that the girl had finally found the love of her life, and they would meet secretly every night. But those rumors were false.

One day, when she was followed by one of the castles's servants, the truth finally came out. She wasn't meeting anyone, it was far from that. The little princess of Hyrule had found a peculiar painting. A painting that showed the characters of her favorite story cuddling in one another's arms. The Hero of Time and the beautiful princess were the proof that the legends of the folk were real.

By the time Zelda stood there staring at the painting, she could picture herself in the same situation, something that wasn't hard to be done due to the amazing similarity of the future Queen of Hyrule and her ancestral, whose name was lost in the sands of the Gerudo desert. They had the same golden hair and the expression on their faces were also really similar. But what united them the most was the fact that the hero that was resting on the painting was exactly the same boy that would appear in her dreams. They were the same blonde boy with sapphire eyes that she grew fascinated about. They were the same person. They were all a part of a legend.

After what felt like an eternity to the girl- but only ten minutes for the one who was staring at her- she made her way back to her room. She used to do that every night, and she used to tell her father about the wonderful dreams she would have in the next day. Zelda was surely a promise to that Kingdom. Not only she liked the legends passed through the centuries, but she also believed in them. She knew that when the time came, a brave hero would come to help her save the legacy that was entrusted in her hands. Whenever Hyrule needs its hero, he will come. He will save the people. And Zelda will be there to help him and, eventually, see her own legend coming true.


End file.
